Black Widow
by Usa
Summary: A man bent on revenge comes after Sailor V but mistakes someone else as her... Co-written with Emiri. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Title:Black Widow  
Authors: Emiri and Usa  
Rating: R (violence)  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and her Senshi, as well as Tuxie, Luna and Artemis, are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment.  Melvin, Darien, and Andrew do not look like the dubbies, they're just named after them.  Their personalities were created by myself and Emiri.  
Notes: Alternate Reality  
  
**********  
  
Part 1  
By: Emiri & Usa  
**********  
  
It had been a year, one month, and 3 days. And that bitch was going to pay, pay dearly for what she had done. So what if they had been running an illegal drug ring? It was their ice, and her stopping the flow wasn't appreciated. Thanks to  her, they had been in the slammer for far too long. But, he had made some new contacts in prison.   
  
Andrew had become his new favourite person when he told him about the drug. And now, he was going to use that drug on her. Melvin smirked evilly as the guards escorted him, Andrew, and Darien out into the sunlight. They were finally free, but they had some loose ends to tie up before getting back to business  
  
"So, where is this bitch now, Melvin?" Darien asked.  
  
"I hear she's in Japan now. Tokyo."  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for," Andrew said, "lets go!"  
  
Melvin nodded. "So, Andrew, are you sure that Black Widow works?"  
  
"It's a fantastic drug for your enemies!  It's starts off giving them cold chills, then hot flashes. Eventually they develop a high fever and begin hallucinating. Sharp pains in the stomach and head cause them to slip into a coma and eventually die."  
  
"Beautiful," Melvin smirked. She was gonna pay dearly for interrupting his business.  Darien asked about the girl he so desparately wanted to be rid of.  "You don't know? It was Sailor V..."  
  
Melvin then explained how she had borken up his drug ring, and how he had spent the last year in jail because of her.  
  
"We will deal with her, buddy," Andrew told him.  "We will!"  
  
"Of course. Now, let's get us a plane to Japan."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi was late to school which meant she missed the bus for the field trip to the airport.  She found another bus and was attempting to locate her class.  
  
She found a worker and asked about the Juuban Junior High class. She was told they had just gone by and were heading towards terminal A.    
  
Melvin spotted the long blonde hair. "That has to be V. Go get her."  
  
As Usagi turned the corner, she felt someone grab her arm.  "Nani!" she exclaimed.  
  
Andrew quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and dragged her down a dark hallway.  She struggled, aware that something terribly wrong was happening. Usagi then bit the mans' hand and screamed.  
  
Darien grabbed her, not willing to let her go.  "I've waited a long time for this, Sailor V." Melvin glared at her, and pulled out a syringe and vial. He quickly filled it, and grabbed her arm roughly, piercing her skin with the needle.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "But I'm not..."  
  
"Don't play dumb, dear. You don't have much time left, so you'd better enjoy life while you can."  
  
Usagi felt really tired all of the sudden. "Wha- what did you do?"  
  
"Let's just say that you're going to pay for busting up my drug ring."  
  
Before she could reply, she felt herself sliding to the floor.  
  
Melvin took a closer look at the slumped body. "You idiots!" he hissed at Andrew and Darien. "This isn't V! We've poisoned some other girl!"  
  
"What?" they exclaimed.  
  
"Melvin, you're the one who told us this was her! We've never seen the girl before," Darien reasoned.  
  
"Well, what the hell are we gonna do now? We can't take her with us, her family will miss her and we'll get heat eventually. I'm not going back to the slammer for some twit."  
  
"Lets just leave her here," Andrew said. "Someone will find her."  
  
"Fine. Let's jet."  Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ami walked with Makoto to the information desk. Their teacher had asked them to go there in search of Usagi.  They all knew she would come no matter how late because this was an extra credit field trip. Turning a corner, Makoto saw a string of blonde hair trailing out.   
  
She stopped in her tracks. "Nani, Mako-chan?" Ami said.  
  
"Umm..." Makoto pointed over to the blonde hair. "Let's go check it out."  
  
Ami nodded and followed the taller girl.  What they found caused them to gasp in shock.  "Usagi-chan!"  They knelt next to their friend while Ami took her pulse. "She's alive.  Mako-chan, get help!"  
  
Makoto ran to the airport desk. "We need an ambulance, hurry! We just found my friend unconscious!"  
  
The man at the desk nodded and sprang into action.  Makoto arrived back to Ami just as Usagi was coming to.  "I-I'm not her..."  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi's eyes snapped wide open, she was shaking. Not with fear, but with cold.  She felt like she was in the American state of Alaska.  
  
"Usagi-chan! What happened? Daijobou?" Makoto asked.  
  
Everything was fuzzy and Usagi couldn't remember much of anything.  "The last thing I remember is running to catch up with the class..." She put a hand to her head as a wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
Makoto dove to catch Usagi before she fell. "We're going to get you to the hospital. You don't look well."  
  
"No, I just need lie down, I think." Usagi suddenly felt even more cold, but she didn't say anything for fear her friends would freak out.  
  
Ami reached out to feel Usagi's pulse in her wrist.  "Usagi, you're freezing! And what's that mark on your arm?"  
  
"I-I don't know," Usagi replied, shaking.   
  
Ami peered closely at it. "It looks like a puncture mark... like from a needle."  
  
Suddenly, Usagi clutched her head as if she were in terrible pain. She screamed loudly and fell to her knees before Makoto and Ami could catch her.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"   
  
After the pain had subsided somewhat, Usagi lifted her head and tried to push her friends away. She felt like she was on fire.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's the matter?" Makoto and Ami were very worried. "We're taking you to the hospital. Now."  
  
Usagi decided not to argue anymore. She was too exhausted to anyhow.  "I think I'll just take a nap, right here, Mako-chan..." she said, attempting to lie on the floor.  
  
Ami and Makoto looked at each other. Usagi could fall asleep almost anywhere, but something was definitely wrong. The paramedics arrived at that moment. They set to work, having Usagi lie on the gurney, taking her vitals.  One turned to Makoto and Ami and asked what happened.  
  
"I found her lying in this hallway," Makoto explained.  
  
"We don't know, exactly what happened. There's a small puncture wound...here..." Ami pointed it out. "I wonder if someone tried to drug her."  
  
The man nodded, and said, "We need to get her to the hospital quickly. Her vitals aren't stable. One of you can come with us, if you'd like."  
  
"We'll both come."  
  
Seeing the look in Makoto's eyes, the man didn't argue and the girls followed them to the ambulance.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Once they were at the hospital, Ami asked Usagi, "Do you want us to call Minako-chan and Rei-chan?"  
  
Usagi just nodded. Enroute to the hospital, she had experience more pain in her head. She was too weak now to talk. Makoto decided to stay with Usagi while Ami went off to make phone calls.  
  
"M-mako-chan..."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I didn't mean to... if it was me, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Nani yo? What do you mean?"  
  
"He said it was my fault." It was getting harder for her to speak. "He-he said I was going to pay for it."  
  
"Who? What? When?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.  "I don't know, can't remember..."  
  
The doctor came in a few minutes later and Makoto was surprised to see it Ami's mother.  "Mizuno-sensei."  
  
"Makoto-san," she said with nod. She picked up Usagi's chart, then check the young girl's vitals again.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Makoto asked.  
  
Dr. Mizuno turned to her. "You girls were right, it seems as though she was poisoned."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"We're still running some tests, but so far we've come up with nothing. No one can pinpoint the poison. As soon as we do, we'll be able to give her the antidote." Dr. Mizuno sighed. "If we can't figure out the type of poison, Usagi-san may die."  
  
Makoto clasped her hand over her mouth. "No..."  
  
Dr. Mizune put her hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Let's not give up hope, dear."  
  
"Hai."  Who would do such a thing? Makoto would kill whoever poisoned Usagi.  
  
"Makoto-san, be strong for Usagi-san.  She needs you now more than she ever has.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to check on."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Ami entered the room a few minutes after her mother left. "Everyone's on their way, Mako-chan."  
  
"Did you talk to your mom?  
  
"Hai...she told me." Ami looked ready to cry. "We have to find who did this."  
  
"I agree," Makoto said, near tears herself. "Ami-chan, I have a really bad feeling about this whole thing."  
  
"Why would someone poison Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I don't know, but I intend to find out!"   
  
Ami was thoughtful. "They must've done it at the airport. I wonder if there'd be any...surveillance tapes or something?"  
  
"Maybe, but do you think they'd let us see it?" Makoto asked.  
  
"They'd have to! Usagi-chan's life is at stake!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
"Y-you can use Luna's disguise pen..." Usagi said quietly.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"No, Ami-chan... I feel like I'm burning up... my head is pounding too."  
  
Minako ran into the room then. "Usagi-chan! What happened?"  
  
"Please don't shout," Usagi said, holding her head.  
  
"Gomen, Usagi-chan. What happened?" Minako was quieter this time.  
  
"I-I don't know.  It was probably my fault anyway, ne?"  
  
"Nani? Why would it be your fault?"  
  
"Well, that's what he said."  
  
"Who? Can you describle him? Maybe the police can catch him."  
  
Usagi thought for a moment.  "Taller than me, blonde hair. He was English..."  
  
"English?!" Minako gasped. "What--what did he say to you?"  
  
A name popped into her head. "Darien!" Usagi thought some more. "Someone called him that. This Darien told me it was my fault."  
  
Minako inhaled sharply. "Gomen, Usagi-chan...I think someone mistook you for me..."  
  
"Nani?" Everyone said.  
  
"The man Usagi-chan described...was someone I put in jail. I broke up his drug ring. His eyes were so cold as they led him off....he said he'd get me for this."  
  
"Minako-chan, it wasn't your fault he's stupid and got me instead."  
  
"But Usagi....he poisoned you...and now you could die because of me." Minako's eyes welled up. Life was so unfair.  
  
Usagi squeezed her eyes shut as pain coursed through it again.  
  
"Usagi, daijobu?" Rei asked coming in.  
  
Mamoru came in right behind Rei. "Usako!"  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"What happened to you?!"  
  
Minako tried to explain. "Someone from my past mistook her for me...and..."  
  
"Minako-chan," Makoto said, "it'll be all right. We'll find the asshole, and we'll make him pay."  
  
Everyone was so engrossed in their conversation, they hadn't realized Usagi was no longer awake.  
  
Dr. Mizuno reentered the room and called it to their attention.After checking Usagi over again, she gasped.  She had not expected this turn of events at all!  
  
"What's wrong?" Ami asked her mother.  
  
"Minna, she's slipped into a coma."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Ami was upset.  
  
Makoto was pissed. "I say we find these assholes and give them what's coming to them!"  Mamoru seconded that.  
  
"Minna, we have to calm down and think things through," Rei spoke up. "I'm as angry about this as all of you, but if we don't think straight we won't be able to help Usagi."  
  
"Maybe we can use me as bait. I can't let them get away with doing this to Usagi-chan."  
  
Everyone turned to face Minako.  "I don't know about that," Ami replied. "It could be dangerous. We don't know what we're up against."  
  
"I remember them...Melvin was the main guy...I think there was three of them. We're going to need to get the antidote for whatever they gave Usagi-chan...I know they'll have one..."  
  
"Are you sure about this, Minako-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai. They never have something dangerous without an antidote. "Besides, we can't let Usagi-chan die!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement except Rei. "You all find out what you can about this Melvin guy and his friends. See where they're at. I'll do a fire reading."  
  
"Alright. We'll meet at your temple after," Mamoru said, deciding to stay with Usagi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Melvin watched as his two friends paced in front of him. They had totally screwed up this time.  Yet... maybe they could use this to their advantage.   
  
"Well, if that girl wasn't V, then maybe we can use her to lure V out. We say we'll give her the antidote in exchange for her.  But, of course, you both know what we'll be doing with V..."  
  
Darien and Andrew agreed. "Sounds good, Melvin," Darien said.  "How should we go about luring V out?"  
  
"Hrmm...I don't know..."  
  
Andrew, the quiet one, spoke up, "I think maybe we should leave a ransom note or something in that girls' room.  No doubt she'll visit her.  The way I figure, they got to be friends."    
  
"How do ya think we'll get into the hospital, though?" Melvin asked.  
  
"One of us could disguise himself as a doctor and sneak in with the note. Don't they have exchange programs or something?" Darien suggested.   
  
"Sure...who wants to go?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Darien arrived at the hospital 2 hours later.  He quietly headed down the hall, searching for the teenager's room.  The problem was, none of them had known the girl's name.  He found a nurse and began speaking with her. "Excuse me, I'm new here and I can't seem to find the young girl who was poisoned. She was brought in this morning."  
  
"Oh, the poor child!" The nurse gushed. "She slipped into a coma this afternoon.  Tsukino Usagi, she's in room 1121b."  
  
"Domo arigatou," Darien replied with nod.  
  
Darien opened the door to Usagi's room.  He was startled to find someone sitting next to her.  The young man's eyes were closed so Darien set the paper on the night stand and left the room.  
  
Mamoru awoke when he heard the door click. He turned to see a little piece of paper sitting on the nightstand that hadn't been there before. He read the note to himself.  
  
'V: If you value your friend's life, then I suggest you come alone to the Black Docks. You know what I'm talking about. If you don't, the girl will not receive the antidote.  ~A Friend'  
  
Mamoru was torn. He wanted to go face those bastards himself, but if they weren't careful, Usagi could die. He debated about telling Minako about the note. If he did, then her life could be in danger...but there was also the possibility that Usagi could die. As much as he didn't want to see Minako hurt, he really didn't want his kanojo to suffer more.  
  
As Mamoru was contemplating, Minako came back into the room. "How's she doing?"  
  
"Minako-chan!" He hadn't expected her to be back there. "Ne, weren't we supposed to meet at Rei-chan's?" He covered up the note so Minako wouldn't see her name on it.  
  
"I wanted to check on Usagi first...and what's that in your hand?"  
  
"It's nothing," Mamoru said, waving it off, but she was too fast for him and grabbed it out of his hands.  
  
"You know we have no choice in this. I can't let Usagi-chan die."  
  
"There has to be a better way. An easier way, Minako-chan.  Usako wouldn't want you to do this for her.  And as much as I love her, I don't want you doing this for her."  
  
"We have no choice," she repeated. "Besides, I've trapped them once before, I can do it again. Give me 24 hours." With that, she turned and left, giving Mamoru no chance to stop her.  
  
He had a feeling she could do it, but at what cost to her on life?  Sighing, Mamoru picked up Usagi's communicator and called the Senshi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There was mist everywhere. She couldn't see where she was going or what she was doing.  Finally, she was able to see her hands in front of her.  "Where am I?"   
  
Her voice echoed through the desolate place.  "Am I dead...?"  
  
No one answered her. She was alone.  "Mamo-chan... Minna!"  
  
Usagi didn't think she would ever find her way out again.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

*******  
  
Part 2  
By: Emiri & Usa  
********  
  
Melvin stood on the main dock, impatiently awaiting the arrival of Sailor V. He didn't have to wait long. "I want that antidote now, Melvin!" Minako glared at him through her mask. How dare the bastard poison Usagi! "I know you have it! If you don't hand it over now...you'll be going to a much worse place than you came from."  
  
"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Melvin replied sarcastically. He nodded to Darien and Andrew, who were on either side of Minako. Darien lunged for her, but Andrew was too slow and Minako kicked Darien and jumped out of the way.  
  
She vaulted off Andrew's head, landing behind Melvin, wrapping her love me chain around his neck. "Are we done yet?"  
  
Melvin pulled out a vile from his pocket. "I could drop this right now, V. If you value your friend's life, then you'd better let me go."  
  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"If you value *your* life, then you'll hand it over." Minako hoped to Kami that he was bluffing.  
  
He shrugged and let the vial slip from his hands. Minako dove madly for it, only to watch it fall just beyond his grasp. "How dare you..." She tried to hide the tears that were threatening to come. She had just killed Usagi.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud shout from one of the boats in the harbor. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
"What's going on?" Darien screamed, dodging the attack. But Andrew was too late.  
  
Minako watched with some pleasure. At least that bastard would pay..."Jupiter!"  
  
Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury ran over to them. Not far behind was Tuxedo Kamen. "I want the antidote, and I want it now!" he growled.  
  
Melvin grinned evilly. He could tell this Masked Moron was close to the girl they had attacked. "Well, just ask Sailor V what happened."  
  
Everyone looked at Minako. She looked ready to cry. "He...dropped the vial," she whispered.  
  
"NANI YO!!!!"   
  
Tuxedo Kamen was beyond pissed and lunged for the closest person to him... Darien.   
Mercury began scanning Melvin. She just couldn't figure it out. He wanted Minako for the vial, but he dropped it. It seemed as though it was on purpose. He must have another way to get Minako.   
  
After 5 minutes, Mercury yelled, "I am not a happy person at the moment!" No one had ever seen her so angry. Her face was bright red. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
Melvin screamed and fell to the ground. Mercury ran over to him and searched through his pockets. She smiled triumphantly as she pulled out the second vial.  
  
"Way to go, Ami-chan! Now, let's get back to Usagi!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Ami's mom didn't ask how the girls returned to the hospital with the antidote, shd didn't care how, she just knew Usagi needed it fast. She went straight to the girl's room and administered it to her.   
  
"Mizuno-sensei, will Usagi be all right?" Rei asked.  
  
"It's hard to say. We're testing the drug we found in her system and the little bit of the antidote you brought back. I'm afraid we don't know how long this could take to cure her."  
  
"Onegai, tell me it's going to work, though. She'll be okay, right?" Minako knew it was all her fault.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Minako-san. We don't know if it will."  
  
"Kami, no...she has to be alright...it's all my fault."  
  
"How can you say that?" Dr. Mizuno asked. She was confused by Minako's reaction.  
  
"Iie, umm..." Minako became fascinated by the floor.  
  
"Mama, could you give us a some time alone, please?" Ami asked.  
  
"Sure, honey. Just call a nurse if you need me."  
  
"Arigatou, Mizuno-sensei," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Minako-chan," Makoto spoke up as soon as Ami's mom left. "This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for what that bastard did! What he planned on doing to you! What he ended up doing to Usagi-chan! He and his friends will pay for it!"  
  
"Andrew already did," Rei pointed out.  
  
"Well, they mistook Usagi-chan for me. If they had've got me, then we wouldn't have to go through all this..."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Ami said. "We'd still have to find out how to save your life. Usagi-chan would be beside herself, she'd be so scared she'd lose you. We all would be. And somehow, she'd blame herself as well."  
  
"Hai...but Usagi-chan wouldn't have to suffer for something I did!"  
  
Mamoru went up to Minako and forced her to look into his eyes. "You did your job, Minako-chan. Don't tell me you wouldn't do it again the same way. Usako will not hate you for this. And yes, she'd have to suffer if it was you in that position."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Makoto continued. "She'd be suffering because you would be the one dying. Minako-chan, we're her friends. She wouldn't want to lose any of us. Just like we don't want to lose her."  
  
"Hai...but...oh, I don't know! I just hate that she has to suffer because of me!"   
  
"Stop it, Minako-chan, you're giving me a headache!" Usagi looked at each one of her friends.  She was so glad that they were there for her, no matter what had happened to her.  That was the weird part, she just couldn't remember what the last thing she did was.  Speaking of weird, she wanted to know what the strange, yet good looking guy was doing in her hospital room.  
  
"Usagi-chan...daijobou?" Minako asked. Nobody really knew what to say.  
  
"Hai..." she replied, looking at Mamoru curiously.  "My head hurts a bit, though."  
  
"What is it, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, noting her friend's look.  
  
"Uh... well..."  
  
"Usako...what's wrong?"  
  
"U-Usako?  Why did you call me that?  Do I... Do I know you?  I've never seen you before in my life," Usagi said quietly, a bit nervous.  
  
Mamoru blinked a few times.  "Nani? Are you kidding, Usako?"  
  
The girls exchanged glances, not really certain what was going on.  "Kidding?  No,   wouldn't kid about something like this... would I?"  
  
Mamoru exhaled sharply. "Maybe I'd better...leave...I'll be back later." He felt like his heart was ripping in two. Could she really not  remember him? He pulled out a rose, and left it on her lap, then turned to go.  
  
Usagi stared at the rose then at her friends. "Wh-what just happened?"  
  
"You really don't remember him, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"No, I don't.  Will someone please help me!" Usagi cried out.  She was near tears.  She had no idea what the deal was with that guy but he looked heartbroken.    
  
Minako sat down beside Usagi and hugged her. "His name is Mamoru...he's your boyfriend, your soul-mate. Do you remember anything of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"The what?  Is there really a kingdom on the moon?"  Usagi smiled.  "And I have a boyfriend? When did that happen?"  
  
Ami almost began crying herself.  She was so upset she couldn't speak.  "Usagi-chan, you're the Moon Princess.  Mamoru is the Prince of the Earth," Makoto said.  "Doesn't any of that ring a bell?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "What are you guys saying?  You think that because I'm on pain medication that I'll just believe whatever you tell me?"   
  
"Usagi-chan...you baka." Rei was worried about her friend. "Don't you remember you're Sailor Moon?"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"Kami-sama..." Ami whispered.  
  
"We are Sailor Senshi. We fight evil. Watch, I'll transform here." Rei held up her wand.  
  
Usagi watched in shock as Rei transformed.  She put a hand to her head.  All this discussion about who she was began taking its toll.  Her head was pounding worse than before.    



	3. Chapter 3

*********  
  
Part 3  
By: Emiri and Usa  
*********  
  
Rei could see that Usagi was in pain. "Do you want us to let you rest?" She de-henshined.  
  
Usagi nodded slightly. "Hai..."  
  
"Call us when you need us," Minako said.  
  
"We'll be here it two seconds flat," Makoto added.  
  
"Arigatou, minna."  
  
Usagi felt even worse. Not only was she in pain, but she felt an empty place in her heart and she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Maybe if I just take a nap it will come to me in a dream," she thought to herself.  As Usagi lay down, she began crying.  She didn't know what to think.  "Gomen..." she whispered to the man she hurt.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The girls slowly left the room.  They felt horrible and didn't know what to do about Usagi's loss of memory.  "Maybe Luna would know what to do," Minako said.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ami replied. "This poison highly affected her."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Minako was about to turn down her street when she decided to go talk to Mamoru. She felt so bad for what had happened...and she couldn't even imagine how he must feel. They *had* to find a way to help Usagi.  
  
She headed to Mamoru's and was soon knocking on the door.  Mamoru opened the door without bothering to check and see who it was.  The one person he had hoped it would be didn't even know who he was.  "Minako-chan," he said, slightly suprised.  
  
"Hai...Mamoru-san, I'm sorry for what happened...I know there's got to be some way to get Usagi back. I figured we could think of something, anything that might work."  
  
He nodded and let her into his apartment.  "Something..."  
  
He wasn't feeling very talkative, but he appreciated her coming to see him.  
  
"I know you've lost your memories before...how did yours come back?"  
  
Mamoru thought back to day they fought Ail and Anne.  "I saw that Usako was in pain and she was risking her life for me even after the way I treated her.  I then began remembering our lives together and how much I loved her."  
  
Tears stung his eyes and he felt a lump come to his throat. Clearing it, he said, "Gomen..."  
  
Minako put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe that would work...if she sees us fighting or something...Hey, maybe Luna would have an idea! I'm gonna go talk to her. Don't worry, we'll get her back somehow." Minako got up to leave.  
  
Mamoru grabbed her hand. "Arigatou, Minako-chan  
Minako was a little shocked for a second, but she knew that it was important for him to have hope. She squeezed his hand back. "We'll get her back."  
  
Nodding, Mamoru lead her to the door.  He watched Minako leave.  "Arigatou," he whispered again.  
  
She nodded back, not knowing exactly what to say. After he shut the door behind her, she sighed. It seemed so hopeless...but they couldn't give up. Walking towards home, she had a weird feeling that she was being followed. She slipped down an alley to henshin.  Before Minako could, a hand was put over her mouth.  "Don't move a muscle or I'll kill you."  
  
Minako froze...that voice was achingly familiar.  
  
Melvin grinned evilly.  He finally had her. "Come with me voluntarily or you won't live to see tomorrow," he growled.  
  
Minako decided to play along, for now. She knew that she could call the Senshi when he wasn't looking, and that she could defeat him again, like she had before. Only this time he wouldn't live to remember it. Melvin put a gag over her mouth and tied her hands behind her back.  "Move!"  She reluctantly let him lead her along.  
  
"Darien, get that car door open!" Melvin shouted then shoved Minako into the back seat.  "Lets get out of here. You know where to go!"  
  
Minako managed to spit out her gag. "Where are you taking me?!"  
  
Darien slapped her across the cheek. "Shut up, bitch!"  
  
Minako fought the urge to kick him where the sun didn't shine. She said nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

**********  
  
Part 4  
By Emiri & Usa  
**********  
  
Usagi led her friends up to her bedroom.  The doctor had released her because there was nothing more they could do for her.  Her selective amnesia shouldn't be permanent but it's best if she's with her family and friends.  
  
Meanwhile, Minako and the thugs had arrived...well, wherever they were. "Do you guys have a bathroom here?"  
  
Melvin rolled his eyes. "Take her to the bathroom, Andrew," he said annoyed.  He grabbed Minako by the arm.  "And don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I've just gotta pee. And, if you don't mind, I'd like a little privacy."  
  
Andrew stood outside the door and left the girl to her business.  The second the door shut, she pulled out her communicator. "Minna...onegai, someone answer..."  
  
"Minako-chan?" It was Ami.  "Where are you? Artemis has been looking all over for you."  
  
"Ami-chan! Thank Kami! Melvin and his goons have kidnapped me. We drove in the car for about 30 minutes..I'm not sure where we are. I can probably fight my way out, but back up would be nice."  
  
"Don't do that!" Ami gasped. "I can locate you with my computer.  We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"Allright...how's Usagi-chan?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She was just released this afternoon.  My mom said she has selective amnesia. It's a side effect of the drug."  
  
"Oh...well, don't tell her where you're going..."   
  
Andrew banged on the door. "What are you doing in there?!" "  
  
Feminine things!" Minako shot back. "Ami-chan, I've gotta go."  
  
"Remember, be smart! We'll be there as soon as possible!"  
  
"Hai. I'll be careful."  
  
As soon as the disconnected, Ami began to type furiously at her computer. Usagi looked at her confused.  She poked Rei. "Ne, what's Ami-chan doing?"  
  
Ami silently left the room.  "She has to e-mail her boyfriend," Makoto replied. "If she doesn't, he'll get really pissed."  
  
Rei slapped Makoto's arm. "No, Usagi, that's Ami-chan's beeper.  She keeps important and private information about her life in there."  
  
Usagi nodded, happy with the Rei's explanation.  She didn't even notice Rei give Makoto a look.  Makoto mouthed, "Nani?" to her.  
  
Five minutes later, Ami came back in the room.  "Minna, we have to go."  
  
Rei and Makoto nodded.  "We're going to pick up Minako-chan," Ami said.  "We'll be back later.  Get some rest."  
  
"Uh... okay..." Usagi replied. She decided to follow them secretly.  
  
"Ami-chan, where is Minako-chan, and how are we gonna get there?" Rei asked.  
  
"She's in the basement of the Old Tokyo Fire department.  Minna, henshin yo!"  
  
"Mecury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Usagi watched in shock from her point of view.  Rei wasn't the only one with these odd powers.  Perhaps, she had them too... *No, that's crazy!* she thought to herself, running after the girls.  
  
"How are we going to get there," Rei said. "It's 1/2 hour away by car."   
  
"Can we teleport?" Makoto asked.  
  
"We could try," Ami replied, "but it'll be too hard with only three of us. We won't have any strength left. If only Usagi had her memories back..."   
  
Mamoru was walking home from class when he saw the Senshi. "What's going on?"  
  
"Melvin kidnapped Minako-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"And it'll take us a half hour to get where she's at," Ami added  
  
"Iie! Wait here for about five minutes, I'll run home. I can drive."  
  
"Okay!" Makoto said.  
  
Mamoru was back in about 3.2 minutes with his red sportscar. The Senshi piled inside. "They're at the old firehall!" Rei said.  
  
Mamoru and the girls sped off.  Luckily, Usagi remembered where the firehall was and hopped on the next bus that went by there.    
  
~~~~~  
  
"What do you want with me?" Minako asked.  
  
Melvin grinned evilly. "I want you dead!  You ruined my life!" He screamed.  
  
"We'll be taking care of you shortly," he continued, patting Andrew on the back.  "My friend here has some more of that poison.  We're going to inject you with it now."  
  
"It's not *my* fault you were a drug dealer." Minako glared at him. She didn't know when the others were going to arrive, so she'd have to hold her own.  
  
Melvin smacked her, hard.  "Shut your trap!"  Minako shook off the dizziness that came with the blow. She spied a beam about 10 feet up. It looked like it'd hold her weight. She leapt up, grabbing it and swinging herself up.  
  
"Darien, get my gun!" Melvin hollared.  
  
Minako henshined, prepared to fight.   
  
~~~~  
  
Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, jumped out of the car.  Just as they got to the front entrance, a voice cried out, "Minna, wait up!"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"Usagi...you can't be here. It's not safe for you!"   
  
"I know this has something to do with me," she replied, pointing to them.  "I just can't figure it out.  I know it's not safe, but you might need a distraction and I"m the only one who can help!"  
  
"Usagi...what's your plan?" Rei was resigned. There was no way in hell she'd risk Usagi's life, but her plan might work.  
  
"If I go in there acting like I'm angry at Minako-chan for putting me through that then maybe they'll think I'm on their side... and for the record, I'm not angry at her!"  
  
"Usagi-chan, that's too dangerous!" Makoto exclaimed.  "We can't let you get hurt!"  
  
"I'll be fine.  You have no other choice!"  
  
"We can't let you, you baka! You're too weak!" Rei growled.  
  
Ami gave in. "But she's right, Rei-chan.  She's the onlyone who can distract them." She looked at Mamoru.  "What do you think?"  
  
Mamoru was torn. He didn't want to see Usagi or Minako get hurt. And who knows what would happen when they got in there...  
  
Usagi didn't want to wait anymore, so she ran through the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Usagi was the last person Minako expected to see burst through the door.  
  
Usagi glared at Minako and turned to Melvin.  "Remember me?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to help you get rid of that bitch!  It's her fault I ended up the way I did!  And now I have amnesia!"  Usagi silently asked Minako for forgivness.  
  
Minako blinked a few times...Usagi couldn't mean it. "Really?" Melvin sneered. "Somehow, I don't believe you."  
  
"And why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Well, I know you and that blonde twit are friends."  
  
Usagi huffed.  "Correction, WERE friends."  
  
Melvin trusted no one, and Minako knew that. Usagi was in for big trouble. She saw him reach back into his pocket, knowing what was going to come out. "Venus Love Me Chain!" She pulled the gun out of his hands, but not before he fired it at Usagi.  
  
Usagi tried to dodge the bullet, but felt it graze her shoulder.  She fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" The other Senshi rushed in when they heard the gun go off.  
  
Makoto was thoroughly disgusted with these three assholes.  Calling upon the powers of Jupiter, she screamed, "Supreme Thunder!!"  
  
Darien and Andrew were able to jump out of the way, but Melvin was out of luck.  The bolts of lightning hit him in the chest and he was out cold.  
  
Rei swore vengance on them for hurting her friends. "Burning Mandala!" She managed to set all 3 on fire.  
:  
Andrew was able to get a shot off with his gun before he went down.  Usagi screamed as she saw the bullet hit Minako in the head.  "NOOOOO!"  
  
As Usagi screamed, her memories flooded back to her.  Mamoru... Tuxedo Kamen... the Moon Kingdom... Crystal Tokyo...  She suddenly cried out, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
Mamoru stalked over to Darien after he was finished "cooking". He was royally pissed.  
"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but I don't appreciate you people hurting my girlfriend or her friends!"  Mamoru grabbed him by the arm and threw him across the room.  
  
Andrew ran away from a very fordmidable looking Makoto, and ran into an angry Ami.  Ami punched him in the nose then kicked him in the groin.  
  
While the Senshi were in the middle of making the goons black and blue, police burst into the firehall. "Freeze!"  
  
"We had reports of gunshots here...what is going on?!" A second officer got a better view of the girls in short skirts, and his eyes  (and other body parts) bulged. "Ladies?"  
  
"These goons are drug dealers from England," Makoto explained. "But, we need an ambulance, fast!  
  
"Our friends have been shot!" Ami was climbing up to where Minako was, fearful of what she might see. Minako had been shot in the head...  
  
Mamoru checked on Usagi. "Daijobou?"  
  
"Hai, Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged him, and they both forgot about her shoulder. "Itai!"  
  
"I'm alright," Minako said, jumping down. "It just grazed my forehead." She had taken off one of her gloves and was holding it to her forehead. "Usagi-chan! You're henshined!"  
  
Usagi nodded.  "Minako-chan, gomen ne..."  
  
"Usagi! You don't have to apologise for anything! I'm the one who got you in this mess!"  
  
"But I said some mean things earlier and I didn't mean a word of it," she said quitely, looking at the floor.  
  
"I know you didn't mean it!" Minako was going to hug her when she remembered about her shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to hurt for me."  
  
Usagi smiled. "It doesn't matter now. We're both all right!"  
  
"Well, mostly." Minako pointed to Usagi's shoulder. "I think a nice looooong rest is in order for all of us."  
  
"Hai," Usagi nodded in agreement, pointing to Minako's forehead.  "I'm thinking of a nice warm bath."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Mamoru-san, take us home!"   
  
"Hai, Mamo-chan! Take us home!"  
  
  
THE END


End file.
